With the rapid development of electronic technologies, operating devices have been more and more widely used. An operating device is a device controlled by a user to achieve target actions. Operating devices make people's life more convenient and comfortable. For example, wheelchairs, as operating devices, bring great convenience to the disabled, the weak, and the elderly.
An operating device in the prior art usually comprises a processing assembly and a control assembly. The control assembly may be controlled by the processing assembly, or it may be directly subjected to limb manipulations of a user. In cases where the control assembly is controlled by the processing assembly, the processing assembly can receive instructions triggered by the user and transmits said instructions to the control assembly which then controls the operating device to achieve target actions according to said instructions. In cases where the control assembly is directly operated by limbs of the user, it may achieve corresponding target actions under limb operations of the user. In cases where the operating device is a wheelchair, the control assembly, if not being directly operated by the limbs of the user, may move forward or backward according to the instructions sent by the processing assembly. In the meantime, the hands of the user can be put on the control assembly.
But when the user suffers from morbid tremor, the arm of the user may tremble irregularly, and thus the hands put on the control assembly will have an acting force on the control assembly. Finally, the control assembly will control the operating device to achieve a new action (not consistent with the operation intention of the user) under said force. Therefore, the operating device is poorly reliable.